


Thunder Bonding

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a storm, the family snuggles into Ron and Hermione's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Bonding

The thunder crackles resoundingly outside of their bedroom window. Almost immediately after, it is followed by a splice of lightening, which is, in turn, trailed by yet another grumble of thunder, rumbling through the sky. Hermione sighs as Ron’s lips go to her ear, playing her body like an instrument. One that he studied in college. And he now plays for a living. With the London Symphony Orchestra.

“This weather is kind of romantic,” she notes, moving her hips closer to his under the covers. The rain splashes against their window as she tilts her head back.

“Yeah,” he murmurs lowly, pulling away from her ear and moving his lips down her neck. “I like it too.”

The sudden sound of a body slamming against the door startles Ron away from Hermione, and they both look up.

“What was-?”

“Mummy?” comes Rose’s confused voice. “Daddy? Why is the door locked? And why is Otter in the hallway?”

“Shit,” groans Ron, pressing his nose into the juncture between Hermione’s shoulder and neck. “Goddamn.”

“It’ll be fine,” Hermione soothes. “We’ll calm her down for ten minutes and then get her to leave. Then we can go back to what we’re doing.”

“Okay,” Ron concedes. “Let the rascal in. Oh, and later you’re going to have to remind me why we decided to have kids, because right now I can’t figure it out.”

Hermione flicks her wand in the direction of the door and allows Rose and Otter to scurry into the room, both of them leaping onto the bed immediately. Otter barks indignantly at being left outside in the hallway and goes forth to lick Hermione’s face, something that he knows she hates. Before he can reach her, however, Rose scoops him up in her arms. Letting out a shocked bark as he is pulled away from his conquest, Otter eventually settles into Rose’s arms and shoots his human-mother a resentful look.

“I’m scared,” Rose informs them redundantly.

“It’s just thunder,” Hermione soothes. “Somewhere up there, Zeus is having an argument with Hera. They’re just having a nice, marital row. It’ll be over soon. But it’s not about you, Rosie, so you’re going to be fine.”

“Zeus and Hera seem to be rowing more than usual lately,” Rose points out. “Do you think they need counseling?”

Ron glances at Hermione, befuddled as to where Rose would have learned of such a concept.

“They’re fine,” Hermione says, smoothing the entire thing over. “They’re just spirited.”

“You and daddy are spirited too,” decides Rose. “You guys argue more than Zeus and Hera.”

“But we always find our way back to each other,” Ron reminds her. “And it’s mostly good natured arguing anyway. Like over which one of us loves you more.”

“And?” Rose giggles. “What’s the answer?”

“It’s pretty tough competition,” Ron admits. “So we’ll let you know when we figure it out.”

“Do you think you can be a big girl and go to bed, Rosie?” Hermione questions tentatively. Rose nods slowly, shivering a bit when lightning and thunder goes off again.

“Yeah. I think I’ll be okay.”

She sets down the dog and Otter, delighted, makes a run for Ron, who has to be his favorite person in the entire world. He likes to settle into Ron’s arms and pant in the direction of Hermione, which is Otter’s version of a self-congratulatory smirk.

“Daddy! Mommy!” The three of them look up to see Hugo standing at the entrance to the room, thumb in his mouth. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be a dofus, Hugo!” Rose says, exasperated. “It’s just the Gods fighting.”

Nevertheless, Hugo leaps onto the bed and pulls an off guard and infuriated Otter from the grasp of Ron. He licks Hugo’s hand in an attempt to let go, but Hugo just pats him on the head and curls up by his mum.

“Can we sleep here tonight?” Hugo pleads.

Hermione and Ron exchange glances.

“Fine,” Ron sighs. “But only if you make us breakfast in the morning.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ron,” Hermione snaps. “They can’t use the stove.”

“But just last Tuesday-” Rose starts, and Ron’s finger immediately goes to her lips.

“Shhhh, Rose, honey. It’s sleep time now.”


End file.
